tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons Guide
This is a guide for ideas on physical weapons for your characters! If you have more to add, then feel free to do so. User created weapons are shown at the bottom only as an example of what you might be able to do with general weapons, such as different weapon color and shapes, or cross-designing of weapons! You may use them to give you ideas, but DO NOT STEAL DESIGNS. Thank you. For other guides, see the Food Guide, Animal Guide, and Elements and Themes Guide! Swords *Fleuret / Foil *Katana *Kris *Longsword *Rapiers *Shortsword Knives and Other Blades *Bayonet *Butterfly Training Knife *Daggers *Kabutowari / Hachiwari *Machete *Sabre *Sickle *Switchblades *Tanto Knife *Throwing Knives Fans *Buchaechum Fans *Japanese War Fan *Opera Fans *Paper Fans (Harisen) Hammers *Lath Hammer *Mallets *Scutch Hammer *Sledgehammer *Soft-Faced Hammer Axes *Axes *Double-sided Axe *Hatchets *Pickaxes *Tomahawk Whips *Bullwhip *Cat O’ Nine Tails *Crop *Equestrian Whip *Qilinbian Wands *Magician’s Wand *White Wand *Wood Wands Staff Weapons *Javelin *Lances *Pikes *Poles *Scythes *Spears Bows And Arrows *Bow and Arrow *Crossbow *Longbow Instruments and Other Musical Tools *Acoustic Guitar / Electric Guitar *Bass *Bells *Castanets *Celeste *Cello *Chimes *Clarinet *Cymbals *Drums *Flute *French Horn *Hang Drum *Harpsichord *Keyboards *Marimba *Megaphone *Metronome *Microphone *Organs *Piano *Piccolo *Recorder *Saxaphone *Synth *Tambourine *Triangle *Trumbone *Trumpet *Tuning Fork *Viola *Violin *Whistles *Xylophone Martial Arts Weapons *Bo *Chakram *Escrima Sticks *Hand and Foot Claws *Kama *Katar *Kunai Knives *Kusari-Fundo *Ninja Stars *Nunchaku *Sai *Urumi Artillery *Bazooka *Hand Cannon *Missles *Muskets *Pistols *Revolvers *Rifles *Rockets *Shotguns Throwing Weapons *Bolas *Bombs *Boomerang *Darts *Grappling Hook *Molotovs Other *Chainsaw *Chinese Hook Sword *Claws *Clubs *Combat Gauntlets *Drill *Gauntlets *Police Baton *Ribbon Baton *Shield *Slingshot *Spiked Mace *Tactical Walking Stick *Tonfas Novelty or Unusual *Art Supplies *Beads *Bones *Books *Cards *Dice *Discs *Fish Hooks *Frying Pan *Jacks *Jewels *Magnifying Glass *Marbles *Needle and Thread *Scissors *Silverware *Stationary *Toys Tokyo Mew Mew Weapons Ichigo's Weapon.png|Mew Ichigo's StrawBell Bell Mint Arrow 1.png|Mew Mint's MinTone Arrow Lettuce's Weapon.png|Mew Lettuce's Lettustanets Mew Pudding's Weapon.png|Mew Pudding's PuRing Ring Mew Zakuro's Weapon 1.png|Mew Zakuro's ZaCross Whip User Created Weapons Each image links to the page it is featured on, and each user’s creation is credited in the description. ABC Weapon A.png|Apricot Alboka by Annika|link=Aisha Avida ABC Weapon B.png|Big Blue Bell by Annika|link=Beth Blake ABC Weapon C.png|Cranberry Cimbasso Cannon by Annika|link=Callie Carrion ABC Weapon D.png|Dessert Darts by Annika|link=Desiree Drake ABC Weapon E.png|Eggplant Epee by Annika|link=Eris Earhart ABC Weapon F.png|Fruitcake Flageolet by Annika|link=Faridah Fila ABC Weapon G.png|Greenade Launcher by Annika|link=Grace Greenberg ABC Weapon H.png|Honeybird Hoop by Annika|link=Heather Havana ABC Weapon I.png|Icing Ipu by Annika|link=Irene Ida ABC Weapon J.png|Jelly Jumprope by Annika|link=Jessie Jakes ABC Weapon K.png|Klutzy Kris by Annika|link=Kristie Kat ABC Weapon L.png|Lightning Lemonsword by Annika|link=Levi Larks Orange_Bell.png|Orange Bell by Kira-KiraChan|link=Jess Fujiko Mew_Coffee.jpg|Call-Out Speaker by Whiteweaver|link=Kohi Takenaka Chai_Weapon.png|Fire Spice Fan by Tinsel Fluff|link=Chai Malakya Crystal_Slicer.png|Crystal Slicer by MagdalenaFeos|link=Neylaria Pevtel Crystal's_Rod.png|Crystal’s Rod by MagdalenaFeos|link=Neylaria Pevtel Petal_Bow.png|Petal Bow by MagdalenaFeos|link=Thasalie Iverul WandOfNature.png|Wand of Nature by MagdalenaFeos|link=Thasalie Iverul Pyro_Blade.png |Pyro Blade by MagdalenaFeos|link=Magdalena Feos ScepterOfFireland.png |Scepter of Flumerus by MagdalenaFeos|link=Magdalena Feos Death Eater Scythe.png|Death Eater Scythe by AnnikaDoll|link=Annika's One-Off Mews Choco-Sweet Trident.png|Choco-Sweet Trident by AnnikaDoll|link=Annika's One-Off Mews Pink Lady (Hammer).png|Pink Lady by AnnikaDoll|link=Annika's One-Off Mews Howling Slicers.png|Howling Slicers by AnnikaDoll|link=Annika's One-Off Mews Etoile's_Grande_Scepter.png|Grande Sceptre by AnnikaDoll|link=Etoile Pas' Pas De Deux Baton Ribbon.png|Pas De Deux Batons Ribbon by AnnikaDoll|link=Pas Sissonne's Pink Sour Bomb Beads.png|Pink Sour Bomb Beads by AnnikaDoll|link=Sissonne Willow's_Sonorous_Strawberry_Triangle.png|Sonorous Strawberry Triangle by AnnikaDoll|link=Willow Roth Klara's Licorice Tuning Sai.png|Licorice Tuning Sai by AnnikaDoll|link=Klara De Jongh Danielle's_Tangerine_Sticks.png|Tangerine Sticks by AnnikaDoll|link=Daniella Gillespie Vianney's_Blackberry_Opera_Fans.png|Blackberry Opera Fans by AnnikaDoll|link=Vianney Soubrette Honey_Chamomile_Castanets.jpg|Honey Chamomile Castanets by AnnikaDoll|link=Manzanilla Aguilar The_Spiced_Urumi.jpg|Spiced Urumi by AnnikaDoll|link=Anahita Kakkar Wisp_Bells_(Selma).png|Wisp Bells by AnnikaDoll|link=Colette Brodie Mew_Raver_Glowsticks.png|Rave Rods by AnnikaDoll|link=Ramona Raye Venemous_Shaker.png|Venemous Shaker by AnnikaDoll|link=Annika's One-Off Mews Luminous_Kiwa-Uhadi.png|Luminous Kiwa-Uhadi by AnnikaDoll|link=Annika's One-Off Mews Fanfare_Trumpet_(Fishcake).png|Shockwave Shooter by AnnikaDoll|link=Annika's One-Off Mews Mew_Precious_%28One-Off%29_-_Cards.png|Zebra Cards by AnnikaDoll|link=Annika's One-Off Mews Velveteen_Spear_(Gwen).png|Velveteen Spear by AnnikaDoll|link=Gwen Elliot Magician's_Wand_(Mew_Magia).png|Magician's Wand by AnnikaDoll|link=Maggie Hermmann COLD_HARP_(Anya).png|Cold Harp by AnnikaDoll|link=Anya Ning The Guimauve Rod.png|Guimauve Rod by AnnikaDoll|link=Annika's One-Off Mews The Blushy Brush.png|Blushy Brush by AnnikaDoll|link=Annika's One-Off Mews The Chrome Rings.png|Chrome Rings by AnnikaDoll|link=Annika's One-Off Mews Bull_Horn_Daggers.png|Bull Horn Daggers by Princess Mew|link=Mnevis Carrot_Crook.png|Carrot Crook by Princess Mew|link=Anubis Ninjin Chestnut_Hammer.png|Chestnut Hammer by Princess Mew|link=Thor Kuri Plum_Sceptre.png|Plum Sceptre by Princess Mew|link=Set Ume Plum_Kunai.png|Plum Kunai by Princess Mew|link=Chojo Maede Purple_Carrot_Gaint_Palm_Hand_Fan.png|Purple Carrot Giant Palm Hand Fan by Princess Mew|link=Jingyi Kayin Botha Weapon.png|Candy Folding Fan by Princess Mew|link=Madoka Toushiro Makaron_Hammer.png|Makaron Hammer by Princess Mew|link=Kuro Nakajima Happy_sweets_mews_weapons_by_necropolis_of_cuties-dc431cf.jpg|Happy Sweets Mews Weapons by Princess Mew|link=Happy Sweet Mews Mew_Brown_Sugar_Lion_Tail_Whip.png|Lion Tail Whip by Princess Mew|link=Sugina Shoyo Mochi Hammer.png|Mochi Hammer by Princess Mew|link=Mochi Hanayama Category:Guides Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Weapons and Objects